Banrai Banrai no Mi
The Zap Zap Fruit (万雷万雷の実 Banrai Banrai no Mi) is a Paramecia class Devil Fruit that grants the user the ability to generate and manipulate a type of particle known as "Zueton Particles." The Zap Zap Fruit was eaten by Dieu-le-Veut Veronica, the captain of The Valkyrie Pirates. Appearance Usage The primary usage of the Zap Zap Fruit is the ability to conjure up and manipulate a recently discovered type of particle known as "Zueton Particles." These particles are unique, in that they can only be found high up in the atmosphere, within clouds. What's more, is that it has been said that it was these particles that were the key agent to Eneru's "Deathpiea" thunderstorm. These particles have been theorized to have been the main perpetrator, due to the properties the particles seem to have. The way in which Zueton Particles work, is that in order to remain active and in motion, the particles must consume and absorb the ambient energy around them (such as heat, light, radiation, etc.) Once the particles have consumed the energy and have returned from their excited state, they will give off electric discharge. This is the way in which the particles are able to keep themselves from being destroyed from the very same energy they have absorbed. For if the Zueton Particles absorb too much energy, they will literally explode from the overdose, and cause a massive explosion, which can be VERY lethal to anything nearby. Additionally, Zueton Particles, in their average state, are solid. Meaning that if the user wishes to attack with these particles, then the damage would be akin to that of any other solid attack. As a result of these strange properties, and the fact that Zueton Particles are normally found within clouds, this has led many people to be fooled into believing that an otherwise normal cloud, may in fact be a thunder cloud instead. Strengths The greatest strength to this Devil Fruit is the ability to manipulate electricity according to the user's wishes, by manipulating the Zueton Particles themselves. By doing so, the user can mold the electric discharge into various shapes and forms, defend him/herself with a coat of electricity, or even infuse electricity into other people and objects, if she so chooses. Also, by fixing the amount of energy the Zueton Particles absorb, the user can also change the amount of voltage the particles will give off. In fact, through adequate and proper training, the user can additionally choose NOT to absorb ambient energy. What's more, is that with enough experience, the user can eventually learn how to generate Zueton Particles, absorb energy, and use the discharge for attacking or defending, all within a matter of moments. On the subject of absorbing energy, another great strength that the user can posses, is the chance to convert otherwise harmful energy directed at the user, into useful electricity for attacking/counter-attacking/blocking/dodging/parrying/etc. By doing so, this makes the user difficult to defeat with energy based attacks. And what's more, by defending with electrically charged Zueton Particles, the user can be difficult to defeat through physical means as well. Though of course, the user is not without some form of weakness (such as attacks from the Gomu Gomu no Mi, for instance.) Finally, if the user has reached a high enough level to do so, s/he can forcibly cause the Zueton Particles to explode, by overloading them with nearby energy. By doing so, this gives the user another valuable weapon to wield, other than electric-based attacks. Weaknesses The user suffers from standard Devil Fruit weaknesses. What's more, is the glaring fact that if the user is too far from nearby energy sources (such as light from the sun, or the heat of a fire,) then the user will no longer be able to generate electricity, and will be left with a somewhat-useless clump of Zueton Particles. And on the other end of the spectrum, if the user's opponent were to be crafty enough, then s/he could overload the user's Zueton Particles herself as well, and cause harm to the user through the particles' self-destruction. And finally, if the user finds herself up against an insulating property (such as rubber,) then the user will find it more than a little difficult to do any kind of serious harm to the foe (as the electricity will be nullified.) On top of that, despite the fact that the electricity can be fired at extreme speeds, the user is sadly, unable to move about at the speed of light, given how the particles still have a mass to them. Combining these five weaknesses together would spell doom for the user of the Zap Zap Fruit. Attacks Zap Zap Spear (万雷万雷の槍 Banrai Banrai no Yari): This was one of Veronica's earliest known techniques, after attaining the powers of the Zap Zap Fruit. By gathering a mass of charged Zueton Particles with one of her index fingers, and pointing it at her intended target, Veronica can fire a beam of electricity at whatever she wishes, causing a decent amount of damage. However, the beam is thin in width, and quite small in size (making it no bigger than the size of her own finger.) As a result, this technique is better suited for precise shots, rather than devastating results. Zap Zap Artillery (万雷万雷の砲兵 Banrai Banrai no Hōhei): Considered an upgraded version of Zap Zap Spear, the Zap Zap Artillery takes the original concept of a single beam of charged Zueton Particles, and multiplies it. By spreading her arms out to her sides, in order to guide the direction of the particles, Veronica will create a horizontal crescent-shaped, 2-foot tall and 2-foot wide wall of charged Zueton Particles. After doing so, she will then hold her arms out in front of her, with her palms facing outward, to help her concentrate on molding the Zueton Particles. While being protected by this hovering wall of electricity, Veronica will then start to create various arrows, bullets, and beams of charged Zueton Particles from within the wall; appearing as if the objects are slowly budding from the wall itself. Once ready, Veronica will unleash a hail of electric projectiles upon anything that's standing in front of her. Unfortunately, this attack has one major drawback. It doesn't protect Veronica's flanks and blind spot, making a counter-attack rather easy for the opponent. As a result, the Zap Zap Artillery is mainly used at a distance, for when Veronica wants to unleash a barrage of attacks without putting herself at risk. Zap Zap Saber (万雷万雷のサーベル Banrai Banrai no Sāberu): This technique involves the use of Veronica's cutlass. By infusing electricity into her sword, Veronica can add a paralyzing side-effect to her sword strikes. Additionally, anyone cut or stabbed by her cutlass, will feel a numbing sensation, as the electricity will begin to shut down their nervous system temporarily (as in, for as long as Veronica's electricity is flowing through them.) Also, the electricity provides the cutlass some additional cutting power, as the serrations of the blade will be refined with the electric current running through them. And finally, by extending the current past the sword's tip, Veronica can increase the range with which her cutlass can strike her enemies. At times, Veronica has even gone and swung her sword out in front of her after doing so, which would create a crescent-shaped electric blade, akin to many depictions of air slices. These provide Veronica a chance to attack from a mid to long range while using her cutlass. Zap Zap Shell (万雷万雷の殻 Banrai Banrai no Kara): One of Veronica's more defensive-minded techniques, Veronica will cover herself from head to toe in an armor of discharging Zueton Particles. This makes attacking Veronica directly VERY risky, as the assailant will have to run the risk of being electrocuted in the process (unless of course, the assailant came prepared with a backup plan, such as sea stone, or Haki, for instance.) What's more, is that this also gives Veronica's melee attacks a boost, by adding paralyzing (or at higher voltages, outright burning) properties to her punches/kicks/headbutts/etc. Albeit, the most common form seen for this technique is the armor, Veronica has shown that she can also create domes, walls, and various other blockades with her Zueton Particles as well. Zap Zap Star (万雷万雷の星 Banrai Banrai no Hoshi): This technique is one of Veronica's more advanced attacks. By creating a small mass of charged Zueton Particles with either (or even both) of her hands, Veronica can make a sphere of condensed, electrically charged particles. Being just about twice the size of her own hand(s) the Zap Zap Star will then be thrown/tossed/thrust at the intended target, causing a great deal of damage. Unlike the Zap Zap Spear, this attack was intended to cause a decent amount of destruction, while still retaining some precision. Zap Zap Bolt (万雷万雷のボルト Banrai Banrai no Boruto): One of Veronica's stronger Zap Zap techniques, she will first create the Zap Zap Bolt with one (or sometimes both) of her hands, by creating a ball of charged Zueton Particles (much like the Zap Zap Star.) However, when fully charged to her desired level of strength and voltage, Veronica will launch the attack as a beam of condensed electricity. Due to the nature of the attack, and the form in which it takes, the Zap Zap Bolt is clearly meant for raw power and destruction, and requires no need for precision. The beam's width and size are roughly equivalent to double the size of Veronica's own hand(s). Unless there is something stronger, or resistant to the Zap Zap Bolt, rarely anything is ever left still standing after this attack is finished. Zap Zap Thunder Fist (万雷万雷の雷拳 Banrai Banrai no Kaminari Ken): Veronica summons particles around her forearm, wrist and hand and releases electricity; forming the shape the particles take into an identical version of her own arm and hand. She then thrusts her fist forward, allowing the electric fist to fly out in the direction she's aiming towards, while also making the particles expand, causing the fist and trailing bolt behind it to grow larger as it soars outward. This creates an almost exact copy of the signature move of Portgas D. Ace; the Fire Fist. It also retains the same destructive capabilities of the Fire Fist, as it's been shown being capable of ripping apart nearly anything in its way. Zap Zap Meteor Shower (万雷万雷の流星雨 Banrai Banrai no Ryūsei ame): Like the other Zap Zap Fruit techniques at Veronica's disposal, she first gathers a large amount of Zueton particles in one area; in this case, she places them high up in the sky above her and her opponent. Upon discharging electricity, Veronica will fire multiple bolts downward at her foe, creating an image similar to that of a genuine meteor shower. The bolts can be guided in mid-flight, allowing Veronica to overwhelm her opponent which a volley of lightning bolts, or bombard a wide surface area. She tends to hold her hand over her head as she gathers the particles and proceeds to release discharge, before waving her hand downward to guide the bolts to where she wants them to go. A smaller scaled variation of this technique exists, where upon descending on an opponent or other target, Veronica will hold her hand out towards it and fire multiple bolts of electricity at it while she falls. Zap Zap Tower (万雷万雷のタワー Banrai Banrai no Tawā): Veronica first scatters Zueton particles on the ground around herself before releasing electric discharge. As the electricity is unleashed, Veronica will aim it upwards towards the sky, revealing a solid 360 degree wall of electricity around her. Due to its size and diameter, as well as the large voltage surrounding Veronica, the Zap Zap Tower is a well suited defensive technique which can protect Veronica from most attacks. Like with her other Devil Fruit attacks, Veronica later implemented an offensive use for the Zap Zap Tower, by placing Zueton particles directly underneath an opponent. She then shoots a similarly tower-shaped bolt of electricity upward, which proceeds to electrocute the opponent as a result. It's a highly effective technique, as Zueton particles, like any other particle, are hard to see without some form of aid. And while Veronica can in fact remain motionless while performing the Zap Zap Tower, she has shown that she can create and control it much more efficiently by raising her palm up along with the wall of discharge. The Zap Zap Tower was first unveiled during the G-6 Arc, after Veronica was freed from her seastone cuffs. She proceeded to use the technique to demolish a section of G-6's base while testing to see if she had regained her powers, causing an uproar in the process. Zap Zap Minefield (万雷万雷の地雷原 Banrai Banrai no Jiraigen): This is perhaps one of Veronica's strongest Zap Zap techniques. Unlike most of her techniques, which rely on the electric discharge of her Zueton Particles, Veronica will simply scatter a mind-staggeringly massive amount of them over a large radius around her (but not directly near her, as the attack has the potential to harm her, if not outright kill her in the process.) After doing so, Veronica will begin to accelerate the energy absorption process until the particles have reached their peak. Once they have, Veronica will give them that last necessary push in order to force the Zueton Particles to explode, thus using them much like detonation mines. The Zap Zap Minefield is so dangerous and destructive, that Veronica's allies will have fled the scene once they have caught wind of her using it. Zap Zap Thunder Dragon (万雷万雷の雷龍 Banrai Banrai no Kaminari Tatsu): Inspired by her Shitenno commander title as Seiryu, Veronica forms her Zueton particles in the shape of a serpentine dragon before releasing electric discharge; creating a dragon made out of electricity. She will then launch the dragon outward towards its designated target. The dragon is apparently powerful enough to smash its way through ships and air currents alike, and as its course is guided by Veronica, it can move about almost as if it were to have a will of its own; even standing apart from its fellow Zap Zap Fruit technique brethren, in that the dragon can turn about and head back the way it came, making it a highly persistent and difficult threat for Veronica's opponents. So far, the only known way to remove it has been seen through destroying the dragon itself, or forcing Veronica to dispel it completely. A major drawback to such a reliable and strong technique however, is that it requires much of Veronica's focus, leaving her open to attack if she becomes distracted enough. Trivia *The name of the particles, "Zueton Particles," was based off of the name of the Greek god of lightning (as well as king of the gods,) Zeus. This references the particles' ability to discharge electricity. *The idea that these particles can only be found in clouds, as well as being used in Eneru's Deathpiea, was suggested to me by a fellow user, 13th madman. *Despite the color of the image above, the electricity that the Zueton Particles give off is actually yellow. External Links Site Navigation Category:Devil Fruit Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit Category:Wyvern 0m3g4 Category:One Dream